Ricordando te!
by ViciousLies
Summary: He had absolutely no idea why he landed here... in the showers, being stripped by a pissed Gokudera. And he had no idea that Gokudera woudl actually do THAT to remind him...  8059 smex, more like pwp


Gaaaaawd... I really wanted to upload this earlier D:

Actually planned this sort of pwp for 59's brithday last week...

But sadly I had to leave early on that day for a big convention here in Germany, so I am late!

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine beside the plot

**Word Count:** 1752

**Dedication: **

**SabakunoRose** my beloved wife, **Symphony of the Ravens **my lil Sister, and **Hanashiki** cuz I appreciate your work for this pairing so so much!

Rating: M for blowjob |D

Warnings: boy/boy, Yamamoto being an idiot, English still being not my first language...

* * *

When Yamamoto returned from baseball practice this evening, not returning to his home, but to the flat Gokudera owned, he already knew that something felt different.

Already while sitting in the classroom and secretly watching the storm guardian like he always did, even though they had just parted moments before, in front of the school, for not drawing any attention to them.

He opened the door with the spare key he had gotten from his silver haired lover to his 17th birthday this year, and entered

"I'm ho-"

"About a fucking time, Bastard!"

Gokudera was standing right there in the hallway, a cigarette between his clenched teeth

"Ma, ma Gokudera, why are so worked up?" he heard the other scowl at this, taking the poor squeezed cigarette from his mouth

"You fucking know why, Idiot!"

"I wouldn't ask if I know, would I?" Yamamoto smiled

He really had no idea what Gokudera's mood was all about right now. There was nothing Gokudera could be pissed about... He did well in his classes, he even did his math homework!

He always cooked for the other, and he tried hard not to push the silver haired boy concerning boyfriend stuff.

He knew Gokudera was not a touchy or corny person.

"Che, you're so hopeless idiot." And suddenly Gokudera vanished in side the bathroom, slamming the door closed, causing Yamamoto to wince.

_/There we go again.../ _

The rain guardian was kinda used to this now... Gokudera's bad mouth and foul mood, that is. The storm guardian often was pissed at him, then all he had to do was seriously apologizing for being an idiot, and do the chores for a week or something.

But what is the point in apologizing when you don't know what you've done wrong in the first place?

So Yamamoto set off after his boyfriend, completely ignoring the sound of the shower being switched on by the other inside the bathroom and stepped in, finding the other with his back turned to the bathroom door, naked.

"Gokudera, I-"

But he was interrupted by the storm guardian who turned around, facing him, looking at him oh so nonchalantly.

Yamamoto blushed immediately at the sight of his handsome boyfriend in front of him , drinking in the image of the slender frame and the silky skin of the other, already glistening with the water that was running down his limps.

Thesilver haired teen then stretched out one of his arms and grabbed Yamamoto's wrist in a death grip pulling him inside the shower, causing the rain guardian to get drenched all over immediately,and then pushed him against the wall hard, not caring if it hurt might the other, but honestly Yamamoto didn't give a damn right now, anyway.

A vicious smile had formed on the silver haired teen's lips, causing the rain guardian to shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen next.

Gokudera then knelt down in front of him, seductively running his hands down his torso, unbuttoning the shirt the other wore on his way down. While he slid down slowly, taking the others pants and boxers with him eventually, he came to a halt when he had reached his goal.

The seconds Yamamoto had to endure until the other finally started felt like tedious hours to him, he almost wanted to cry out in frustration and _beg_ for the other's tongue.

Yet, as he opened his quivering lips to form said pathetic request, Gokudera's hand grabbed a hold of his manhood, squeezing none too gently, causing Yamamoto to gasp audibly.

The cold water was still pouring down on them and made this whole situation even more sensual and exciting.

Yamamoto's head made contact with the wall behind him, his amber eyes facing the ceiling, not daring to watch Gokudera lick the way up from the base of his manhood to the tip, tasting, sucking _oh so well..._

He knew that if he snatched just one glance at the other right now, all wet and sexy and frigging sucking his cock, he would cum said instant, so he kept his eyes up the best he could.

Gokudera hummed, as he saw Yamamoto's chest heaving irregularly, pleased that it was _him, _who was able to cause such a pleasurable distress upon the other. He then stopped sucking abruptly, what ripped a frustrated grunt from the rain guardian he was tending to, and pushed said teen's legs apart, just enough that he could reach the boy's inner thighs with ease. He smirked up at Yamamoto, giving the now neglected manhood a long stroke and then bit down hard on the tanned and muscular flesh of Yamamoto's thigh

"Nnnngh... G-gokudera!" the rain guardian was caught off guard and clearly choked on his breath, pain and pleasure running through his body like electricity, increasing his lust and need for the other.

The storm guardian didn't seem to bother, but kept on biting and sucking until an almost purple colored bruise had formed.

After that, he stopped, satisfied yet again with his work and turned his attention back to Yamamoto's cock, wet and white with precum, throbbing, and begging to be sucked again.

He licked it clean, then swallowed as much as he could of the other teen's length, enjoying every sound that he was able to gain from the rain guardian in the meanwhile.

Yamamoto bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood by now, to prevent himself from moaning any louder, but he couldn't help himself as cried out Gokudera's name again and again.

His mind was a total mess by now, the only things he could concentrate on right now being _oh how fucking good_ those soft lips felt on his hard cock and how to spell Gokudera's name right.

"Ah... ngh Dera.. I...I-"

the storm guardian understood at once and tightened his grip around the other teen's manhood, sucking harder, going faster, until the other finally came hard into his mouth, legs shivering with the pure bliss Yamamoto felt then.

He drunk up as much as he could handle, wiping his mouth clean of the remaining cum on his lips, and stood up, letting a panting and shuddering Yamamoto slide down the wall to the bathroom floor.

He turned wordlessly, switching off the shower and the towel himself dry, before he picked up his pants from the floor, putting them back on.

He grimaced slightly, the bitter taste of Yamamoto's cum still lingering, persistent and ugly on his tongue.

He definitely needed to brush his teeth, he decided then, and lots of water. Thus, Gokudera's red toothbrush was snatched from the small shelf and served the Italian in getting rid off the rain guardian's taste.

Said black haired teen, was still located on the shower's floor, trying to regain his breath. What didn't exactly work in his hazy state. His thoughts were torn between the aftermaths of that amazing blowjob he had just received, the fact that he had actually received said blowjob , Gokudera hated sucking him, cuz it made him feel inferior or something, and the question why Gokudera was pissed with him and still got that fucking good blowjob.

Ok. so his mind was primarily busy with the blowjob.

Gokudera had just managed to reduce his thoughts to nothing but things involving the silver haired teen and said teen's tongue.

Again.

Somehow Yamamoto could force a small chuckle out of his throat as his brain slowly regained control of his body and senses again.

He took another shaky breath, then opened his eyes to find Gokudera standing in front of the bathroom mirror, toothbrush in mouth, white bubbly substance emerging from one corner of his mouth.

Yamamoto wanted to die that instant.

He really wanted the world to swallow him whole, no pun intended, as he knew very well that if the storm guardian ever found out that he had grown hard on him, while the younger was brushing his teeth, he would be dead meat.

He groaned in frustration. The world surely hated him today.

First, Gokudera was really moody today and he didn't have a clue on why.

Second, he suddenly found himself being shoved into the shower, and he didn't know why either.

No idea why that blowjob had happened, no idea whatsover.

In the meanwhile, Gokudera had watched him closely, and with a small smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what kind of effect he had on the other, and he knew how to tease Yamamoto until he got what he wanted.

And he loved it.

Loved the control, loved the way Yamamoto was addicted to him.

He rinsed his mouth clean, putting the toothbrush back onto the shelf and left the room, without glancing back at the black haired teen even once.

Yamamoto bit his lip, willing his hard-on down. He was surprised, that by the time he heard the bathroom door click closed, he could stand up on steady legs again.

He then followed Gokudera to the bedroom, or at least he thought the Italian would be there.

The room was already dark, and it was only thanks to the white shining moon, that he could make out Gokudera's features at last. How the faint moonlight was able to make Gokudera even more beautiful, he didn't know, but it just did.

He slipped into the bed next to the other, but did not dare to touch him in anyway.

"Gokudera?"

"What?", was snarled at him

"What was that for?" Gokudera actually wanted him to define said 'what', but at the moment he was far too tired to play dumb on the other

"Reminding you of what you are missing obviously, idiot"

Yamamoto blinked, bewildered.

What he was _missing ?_

Realization struck him hard then like a lightning bolt.

"Not a single word, bastard" Gokudera scowled and, all of sudden, pulled Yamamoto close, his body firm against the other's skin, Resting his face on Yamamoto's bare chest.

"Tomorrow, I want sex. Real, fucking amazing sex, you got me? I am tired of using my hand every time you're not around, yakyuu baka."

And Yamamoto nodded, his cheeks flushed pink.

**Fini**

So this is all because of Lucky _~  
We we're playing some 8059 rpg and she really is a heartless bastard as Gokudera!

So I had to write this out, cuz I really really liked the idea of a sex-deprived Gokudera 8D

I hope you enjoyed this even though it was short and bad and stuff.

Check out Lucky's gallery at DA, she is a really good Gokudera 8D  
(LuckyShiro at DA )

Gimme feeeeeeeeeeedback 8D

yours, Lies


End file.
